Loss
by captain lyd
Summary: Someone dies in a car crash. Twoshot. 'Untitled', and 'Homesick'. I do not own these songs, or The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by the music video 'Untitled' by Simple Plan. I've read something similar to this for Hannah Montana, which also inspired me. It is called 'How could this happen to me?' by Tokka Fanatic. I recommend it.  
**

She was driving home. Her favorite song was on the radio. She happily sang as she turned the corner.

All of a sudden headlights flooded her line of vision. Coming straight at her. Blinding her. She tried to swerve.

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

The lights engulfed her. The pain.

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

Then a light. Brighter than the other lights.

_And I can't stand the pain _

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain…_

The pain was gone._  
_

_Untitled-Untitled-_

Esteban surveyed the scene in front of him. He had had a long day. He wanted to get home.

The road was blocked in front of him. It looked like a collision. Cop cars surrounded two very beat up cars. People had pulled over and were now looking on at the scene.

Esteban craned his neck to try and find a way to get around all the cars.

Then he saw it.

A red Buick.

He looked down at the license plate.

Then his head started to swirl.

He fumbled with his seat belt, and stumbled out of his car.

Blindly, he pushed past people, trying to get towards the car. People were talking to him. He couldn't tell what they were saying. He didn't care what they were saying.

He finally pushed his way to the car. His swirling mind suddenly went blank. Esteban's knees gave out. He sank down to the ground next to a stretcher holding a beautiful, blonde woman.

_How could this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes_

He gasped for air as he looked down at Maddie. He tried to say something… to scream… anything to wake her up.

But nothing came out.

He couldn't breathe.

_Got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

"Buddy, you got to move."

"I-"

"Sir, please."

"She-she's my wife." He managed to croak.

Men were starting to cover her.

"No." he said blankly, pushing their hands back.

"Sir, can you tell me your name?"

"She's my wife."

"Sir your wife…she's dead."

"No." he croaked.

"Sir,'

"Th-the baby-"

"Sir, was she… Sir, stay with me sir, was she pregnant?"

"I can't-"

"Sir!"

"She's not- I can't- It's not-"

They were starting to lift up the stretcher.

"She's not… she's not…"

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just want to scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

A different man also sat there on the pavement. His head hurt. There were blurs of people here and there. Sounds and noises filled his head. There were flashing blue and red lights everywhere.

_Everybody's screaming _

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

Two pairs of rough arms pulled him up. One of the arms shoved a box thing in to his mouth. Some one shouted at him to breathe.

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

He couldn't stay upright, as he exhaled into the box.

The arms were pulling his own behind his back and clasping something cold around them. As they pushed him toward the flashing blue and red lights, he caught a glimpse of some one he knew. She was lying on something, and people were carrying her.

Suddenly a rush of reality hit him.

_I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold_

_Onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened _

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

London Tipton slammed the door to her car. She couldn't believe it. Mr. Moseby had sounded distraught. But it couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

She ran up to the crowd of people. They were all looking at the same thing. She turned to look in that direction, and saw a covered body being lifted into an ambulance. As they lifted it one of the rescue team bumped his elbow, and the stretcher jerked.

London gasped, and tears quickly sprung to her eyes, as a lock of blonde hair fell out from beneath the blanket.

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_Got no where to run_

_The night goes on as I'm fading away_

Mr. Moseby pushed his way over to her. His face was streaked with tears. London turned and buried her face into his shoulder, sobbing.

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna sscream_

_How could this happen to me?_

Esteban saw them close the ambulance doors. Suddenly, grief and agony swept over him so hard, he started to hyperventilate. Sobs started to catch in his throat. Tears spilled from his eyes. He couldn't think. He was drowning. He knew he was screaming, but he couldn't hear anything. I didn't relive him at all. She was gone… the baby was gone…

_I made my mistakes_

_Got no where to run _

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away_

The car stopped, and the arms pulled the man out of his seat. They led him into a building.

What happened? He felt sick to his stomach and he didn't know why. Waves of guilt washed over him. Where did they come from? A vision of a blonde lady laying on the ground flooded his mind… a lady he knew…

"Sit down here."

His head ached more, and he felt like he was going to throw up. Maddie. What happened? Maddie. He was going to be sick. Maddie. The room twirled around him faster and faster. Maddie.

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

"Sir what's your name?"

All of a sudden memories flashed before him. The party. The beer. A woman's terrified face. Pain. The stretcher. Maddie.

What had he done?

"Sir?"

"Martin. Zack Martin."

_How could this happen to me?_

**Lyrics from 'Untitled'.** **This was going to be one-shot. But, I'm gonna add one more chapter to it. Same kind of format. Please read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Last chapter I wrote that Tokka Fanatic wrote the Hannah Montana story. Well, I think the pen name is Broken But Still Plays. Okay, this song is called 'Homesick' and it is by Mercy Me.**

_You're in a better place I've heard a thousand times  
And at least a thousand times I've rejoiced for you_

People filed past Esteban. They all offered words of sympathy, love, and regret. Soothing words. Words of rejoicing and eternal peace. He could hardly look at them. His gaze focused on the long narrow box in the front of the church. Person after person filed past it, just like they had filed past him. But there were no words of sympathy, or love spoken to the box. Just silence. Silence as they looked down at her. And then tears, when they realized that she wasn't really there.

She was in a better place. But that didn't heal the wound. It just made it bearable.

_But the reason why I'm broken, the reason why I cry_

_Is how long must I wait to be with you_

Esteban suddenly stepped out of the line, and numbly walked toward the box. As he got there, he took a deep shaky breath, and looked down at what used to be the woman he loved.

He felt his breath intake sharply. She was still beautiful. But she wasn't there. He could tell. There was something different about her appearance. You knew, what lay in the box, it wasn't Maddie. Just an imprint. A reminder. He gazed down at her face. He closed his eyes, and images… memories… flooded through his brain.

_I close my eyes and I see your face _

_If home's where my heart is, then I'm out of place._

Maddie standing next to him. Laughing with him. Her long blonde hair, he could never get enough of it, swishing behind her. The smile that lit up her whole face, and the sparkling eyes that never ceased to captivate him.

Esteban opened his eyes and saw the box. The memories continued to pound in his mind as he looked down at Maddie's form. An intense burning started in his throat. Tears leapt to his eyes. For what seemed like the millionth time in the last four days, Esteban felt grief threaten to engulf him completely.

Lord won't you give me strength to make it through some how 

Tears flooded out from his eyes, and his whole frame shaking, he bent down to kiss her lifeless forehead. For the last time.

I've never been more homesick than now 

London sat down shakily in the pew. She barely made it through seeing Esteban without bursting out crying. And as she saw Maddie lying so serenely in her coffin… London knew she needed to find a seat. Her mind began to whirl.

Why did it happen? Maddie and Esteban were just starting out their life together. A new life had just begun. Why did it happen?

_Help me Lord, 'cause I don't understand your ways_

_The reason why, I wonder if I'll ever know_

Tears heated under the lids of London's tightly closed eyes as she struggled to hold them back. Maddie was gone. One of the only true friends she had ever had. She just didn't understand. And for once she wasn't the only one. She wanted to know why, but she knew it wouldn't make a difference. She would still be sitting here now, missing Maddie.

_But even if you show me, the hurt remains the same _

_'__Cause I'm still here so far away from home_

Zack Martin slowly crept into the sanctuary and stood just behind a huge potted plant. He looked out from behind it, and saw tons of people, people that he would call his family, standing in the sea of black.

Zack scanned the room, looking for the thing he most dreaded seeing. His stomach clenched painfully, and overwhelming guilt shot through his brain. He shut his eyes and tried to block out the mental image of one of the most important people in his family. Despite his attempts, Maddie's face blossomed across his mind. His heart wretched painfully.

_I close my eyes, and I see your face _

_If home's where my heart is than I'm out of place_

Zack leaned against the wall and slid down it, sinking to a heap on the floor. He grabbed his aching head and panicking sobs filled his chest, and spilled out in a great torrent. How could he live with him self? He killed her. It was his fault. She was dead. He needed help. He needed strength. He couldn't do this any more. He gave up everything he held on to. All of the excuses. All of the justifying lies. He felt his soul cry out. He couldn't do this on his own.

_Lord won't you give me strength to make it through some how I never been more homesick than now_

He was weeping.

He was sorry. Sorry for all the sins he had committed. He couldn't live his life any more. Not like this. For if he did, there was nothing but more death. Eternal death. He couldn't take any more death. He was sorry.

Then he knew… almost as if some was standing right next to him speaking it in his ear…it was alright.

He was forgiven. He was no longer alone. He was changed. He was whole. He could make it through this, because it wasn't just about him.

He was forgiven.

_In Christ there are no goodbyes_

_And in Christ there is no end_

Carrie stood by Cody and watched as Esteban broke down over Maddie's coffin. Tears silently spilled down her cheeks. Maddie was like the daughter she never had. And Maddie was going to have a baby. Carrie was anticipating the arrival as much as Maddie's own mom was.

Now they were both dead. And because of Zack. Because of his foolish choices. A Sister, Friend, Daughter, Wife, and Mother, were dead. Maddie was gone. Carrie tried to shake away the tears. She would see Maddie again, and her child some day… in heaven. Then they could all have that big baby shower she'd planned.

Tears began to slide down her face again, as she smiled at the thought.

_So I'll hold on to Jesus with all that I have To see you again… _

_To see you again…_

Esteban was clutching the side of the coffin for support as the blinding tears coursed down his face. He barley noticed Maddie's dad's hand on his shoulder, until he felt himself gently being steered toward a pew. He collapsed on the bench, his body raking with sobs. Maddie's Beautiful face was everywhere. She was there. Holding the baby. Their baby.

_And I close my eyes and I see your face _

_If home's where my heart is than I'm out of place_

He sobbed convulsively. He missed them. He loved them.

_Lord won't you give me strength to make it through some how_

London pulled out her handkerchief, and buried her face into it.

_Won't you give me strength to make it through some how_

Zack lay on the floor with his eyes shut tight. Weeping. Praying.

_Won't you give me strength to make it through some how_

Carrie hugged Cody tightly, and scrubbed at her tears.

_I've never been more homesick… _

Maddie held her baby and smiled down at all the people who loved them.

…_than now_

_Madeline Ramirez_

_Born 1987 Died 2008_

_Along with her daughter_

_Carlota Ramirez_

_Their memories will live on in our hearts,_

_Until we are home with them once more_

**There, I finished it. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading-**

**captain lyd**


End file.
